


Pressed Together

by OliviaMarie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaMarie/pseuds/OliviaMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Arya wakes with her husband still penetrating her from where they're pressed together."</p><p>AU: After the war with the White Walkers Arya and Stannis are married at the insistence of King Robert.</p><p>AU in which The White Walkers attack before King Robert rides North to ask Eddard Stark to be his Hand, Arya ends up fighting in the war, and afterwards when Eddard refuses to become the Hand of the King, the King insists that one of his daughters must marry Stannis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressed Together

Arya wakes with her husband still penetrating her from where they're pressed together. The toes of her right foot feels a little tingly from where it’s resting against his back thigh, her leg hooked up and over to keep them pressed flush together. She’s not enthusiastically happy with her choice of husband, but the King commanded it if her father was still refusing to be his hand.

 

She doesn’t want to dislodge him, she feels pleasantly full despite how soft he is. She wonders absently if he’ll harden inside her when he starts to waken. Her brothers always got hard a few minutes before they awoke in the morning and the situation had caused quite a few embarrassing moments in their lives when they all shared a bed during the war. Bran was the only one never embarrassed and that was probably because he honestly didn’t care. Rickon would probably be the same, as wild as he was.

 

Arya watches Stannis, his face smooth in sleep and his breath brushing over the top of her head with every breath. It’s oddly soothing, but in a different way than when she used to curl up with Sansa after a particularly bad dream. She finds this more intimate, and while it might be because he’s starting to harden inside her, she thinks it’s more because this is the man she’s now married to. She doesn’t love him, but she respected him enough to follow his orders during the war when she got separated from her siblings and her wolf. Maybe it was because she’d come to care for him during that time with him and his men.

 

“My lady.” Stannis says, cheeks tinging pink and Arya raises a brow as she cants her hips. He’s uncertain and embarrassed, but she’s never been one to shy away from awkward situations. “Are you sure?” He asks in concern when she shifts her weight until he’s on his back with her straddling him.

 

“You may be bigger than anyone else I’ve had, but that doesn’t mean you’re going to hurt me.” She grins down at him, raising herself before letting herself fall. His quick intake of breath makes her laugh, so she leans down to kiss him completely breathless.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through my unfinished files and found this. I was going to write a full fledged thing, but I never ended up going back to it. I thought it worked on it's own though so, here you go!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
